


All is Fair in Love and War

by DesdemonaWrath



Series: Mama Always Told Me [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: At least until it's not cute, Because I like little cute drabbles, F/M, I think that is all characters for now, Just wait for it, Mentions of Sex, Probably gonna all be short, Sticking to short things, Surprise! - Freeform, Tada, There is more to Rumor Has It, This is literally just commentary, and it's angst, but like literally just we had sex, muhahahaha, or fluffy, so graphic, there are chapters, this will probably be just the month or less that contestants were coming in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaWrath/pseuds/DesdemonaWrath
Summary: Yang and Mercury dance around feelings while both competing in the Vytal Festival and becoming enemies.Alternatively, Your Love is My Drug in Fanfic form. Hence why literally every chapter will be a line from a Kesha song. (Don't judge me.)





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipperoftrashyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/gifts).



> Muhahahahahaha!
> 
> You only thought it was a one-night stand. It is the beginning of the Feels Trip that will be This whole Fic.

He hadn’t intended on actually doing anything with that obnoxious blonde. But, she was so infuriatingly attractive. Then she was able to keep him on his toes in a mock fight? Completely unnecessary. Her easy comebacks and returned blows did nothing to stop the want to wipe the cocky smirk off her face. She was good, good enough that he had to pay attention. She’d be competition if she made it through the tournament.

But when she pinned him to the wall and refused to stop kissing him, it hit him like a drug and pulled him in. All he wanted was more. He knew that he’d crave the taste of her, honey and sunlight. It was amazing and toxic. If he let her, she’d get into his head and distract him. And no one could afford that.

“What’s that on your neck?”

“Hey,” Mercury chuckled, hands raised. “You told us to make friends, Cinder.”

The dark haired maiden glared at him, “I didn't mean sleep with them.”

“Well, that's on you, then.” Emerald shot him a disgusted look as he headed towards the bathroom. He waved it off. “I need a shower. Don’t have fun without me.”

As he closed the door, he could hear Emerald follow the look with a similar sound, “Wonder who it was.”

In the safety of the shower, water running and door locked, he dropped his head against the wall. The heat from the water washed away the tingle left from every place her hands and body burned against him. There was always talk about remembering the first time. He had never taken it more than hype. She had definitely proved that theory wrong; he doubted he’d ever forget it.

He sighed heavily, vowing not to let such an annoying girl to get the best of him. No matter how amazing the sex was.

~~

Yang hadn’t gotten off so easy. Weiss and Blake has both cornered her, her sister thankfully not there for the prodding. They demanded a name, even going so far as to start offering some of their own. However, she didn’t break. She definitely knew better than to mention that she slept with essentially the enemy in the Tournament. She hadn’t said it, but she hoped it was understood that she’d rather Mercury say nothing about their _moment_ in the closet.

Thankfully, the two dropped it after they realized she wasn’t going to say anything. Her sister said nothing, but carried a look so reminiscent of their father she worried that Ruby knew who with. It was tense while Yang said nothing. She didn’t want anyone to bring it up. She took longer than necessary in the shower, taking time to wash her hair thoroughly. It took until close enough to bedtime to dry her precious locks that she could get away with going straight to her bunk and hiding under thick blankets.

She couldn’t get to sleep though. There was a dull ache settled deep in her body. It wasn’t surprising; she’d heard what to expect in the aftermath from girls at Signal. Lights went out and she laid away. Ghosts of his fingers and lips along her skin plagued her. Enough so that she pulled one of the pillows from under her head to cover her face, muffling a pathetic groan. Coffee and desperation stained her lips, fading slowly. It wasn’t going to be long before it was only a memory. Which was something she didn’t think she could bear. She wasn’t entirely sure if she would be able to look at him the next day and not imagine what something slower, more romantic with him would be like.

However, she seriously doubted that he was the gentle type.

~~

She sat directly in front of him. She didn’t even let her eyes linger on him. There was no reason for it to frustrate him, but it did. He wasn’t asking for her to jump him in front of everyone, but acknowledgement would have been nice. A heated blush. A lingering look. A biting of the lip he wanted to do the same with.

He was close enough he could smell the soft scent of vanilla and mint of her hair. Here he was, driven crazy after only one intimate moment. There was no need for it. He had promised himself that she wasn’t going to get into his head. She was just a one-time thing, nothing more. He most definitely wasn’t going to think about little noises and how she leaned into his kisses. Or the way his hands drug desperation out of her.

Feet propped up on the desk in front of him as he crossed his arms over his chest. He did his best to keep the cool, remote expression that he was so good at, but Emerald didn’t by it. She passed over her notebook with a quick, neat note.

_I can hear you brooding. Didn’t you get laid? Shouldn’t you be much more relaxed than this?_

He huffed before responding. _Yeah. Whoopty fucking do. I’m not brooding. Shut up._ He shoved it back a little more forceful than necessary.

She couldn’t help but snort with amusement, drawing attention from the blonde in front of him.

Mercury froze as his eyes caught hers. It was what he wanted, but in that moment he hated how the irritation melted away into a creeping red that took over her face before she turned around again. There was another huff, this time from the girl he couldn’t get out of his head.

The paper was shoved back with a very annoyed _**HER??**_

He gave her a look and Emerald’s jaw dropped. She pointed at him, face now appalled, and whispered, “Are you kidding me?”

He shrugged and looked back to the board. In the corner of his vision, he saw the note get shoved at Cinder and felt her eyes bore into him. There was no need to look at her. He already knew he was going to get a lecture once they got back to their room.

~~

She had felt him staring at the back of her head. He was going to give them away. If she hadn’t already with the embarrassed look. But, she couldn’t help it. He looked annoyed, which only made her want to kiss the furrow in his brow. She wanted to disappear. He was so close and she wanted to just run away. She also just wanted to have him pin her against a wall again and kiss her breathless.

She caught golden eyes narrowed at her and tried to give an innocent grin. It wasn’t enough to stop the death glare from her partner. Blake knew. She just knew it. It only made her want to run even more.

So, when the bell rang and they were dismissed, she did just that. None of her friends or sister followed. She’d have to face it, but she didn’t want to so soon after it happened.

She made it to the safety of her dorm, door shut and breathing heavy. There were three more classes for the day, but she wasn’t going to risk it. She’d just claim she didn’t feel good. However, when the knock came while she leaned back against the door, she yelped before she could stop it. An infuriating chuckle was coming from the other side. It made her yank the door open, glaring openly at the boy she hadn’t been able to get her mind off of the whole night before.

“What?” she said, feigning irritation in hopes he’d leave.

She wasn’t that fortunate. “Mind if I come in? Don’t want to get you in trouble, do we, Blondie?”

“Fine. Hurry up.” Her hand reached out to grab him and tug him in, slamming the door. “Why are you here? My team could be back any minute.”

“I doubt that. You have a few classes left.” The quick breath and panicked look only confirmed it. He smirked, moving to back her towards her bed - which she was thankful for. “We’ve got a little bit. And a much more comfortable place now.”

When she bumped into the rickety bed, she bit her lip, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Blake’s bed isn’t exactly fastened on well. Getting crushed isn’t exactly sexy.”

He shrugged, watching her with a guarded look, “What do you suggest then with at least a full class period?”

“Well,” she hesitated. “I mean… Wanna make out?”

“That’s a great idea.”

She sighed in relief as she moved to sit on the bed, “Good. I really wouldn’t want to kick you out.”

“I would have liked to see you try. I think it would have been just as hard on you as it would have been for me.” He sat next to her, eyes not leaving hers. “I bet I could have stopped you.”

It was her turn to get a smirk, “You say that. But, I can be stubborn.”

“Really? You seemed pretty easily swayed last night.”

He leaned in, his hand going across her lap to the bed beside her. It was only a few inches away to close the distance but instinctively, she pulled back. However, there was nowhere but backwards to go. When she moved towards the pillow, he followed. She fell back and he was just as close as before. Her teeth chewed on the corner of her lip. Beyond the thump and whoosh of blood in her ears, she heard him chuckle.

“I think that is my job. Stop.” And with that, he pressed his lips to hers.

~~

He hadn’t know he had been drowning all day. The electricity and tension from the return of the needy kisses was enough to make him lightheaded. For only a second, he wondered if she felt it to. As the kisses continued and she let out a soft sigh, he didn’t have the ability to think about it anymore.

They got lost in each other. Not that he was complaining. Soft and strong beneath him, she was a strange contradiction that he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to properly figure out. She let him continue to pin her to the bed with his weight, but it was obvious that she had craved him as well from the way the pulled him close and took control of the kisses.

So, when the door opened after the end of the class they had skipped, neither heard it. Nor did they hear Blake quietly close the door behind her. However, they did hear when she cleared her throat before speaking in an annoyed tone.

“Because you really need to skip class to do this.”

Yang shoved Mercury off to the side and shot straight up, properly embarrassed and gave a pitiful look, “Blake. Please don’t say anything. It’s not what it looks like.”

There was a pang of betrayal that he swallowed, watching the blonde more than her partner.

Blake raised her eyebrow, “Really? Because it looks exactly like you are kissing a boy from another school rather than going to a class that you probably need to go to.”

“I’m right here, you know.” Irritation crept into his voice. It wasn’t so much of being mentioned as if he wasn’t present as it was the dismissal of what he was. “You don’t have to talk like that.”

“I wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to my partner.”

Yang recoiled, obviously having never heard such a vicious tone from what was easily her best friend. “Blake, please. It’s just, this is just fun.”

Mercury frowned this time, not bothering to hold back on the sarcastic and annoyed tone, “Let me go. You obviously have plenty to talk about.” He got up and headed towards the door. The words shouldn’t have bothered him. It was exactly that: just for fun. “I’ll see you around, Blondie.”

He left before he could hear her protest in his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Chose angsty for chapter one. That wasn't exactly the plan. Also, teen emotions are weird. As well as their own issues with abandonment and whatnot.


End file.
